Need You Now
by Natyashenka Verochka
Summary: Aku terduduk diam.   Entah kenapa,tanganku berefleks untuk memegang dadaku. Sesak.  Dan untuk hari itu,aku menangis untuk pertama kalinya…


A/N : Privyet'~ I'm new here~~~! #dor btw,saya lagi galau (?) dan gatau kenapa lagi doyan sama lagu Need You Now YYAYY #plakk

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya dong XD

Warning : Yaoi,OOC,Galau akut,RussiaChina,slight RussiaAmerica,EnglandChina,School-Life,typo plus rada sinetron (?). Kalo misalnya ada yang lain kasih tau ke saya dong :D tanda italic disini untuk 'mind' ya!

Need You Now

Aku terduduk diam.

Entah kenapa,tanganku berefleks untuk memegang dadaku. Sesak.

Dan untuk hari itu,aku menangis untuk pertama kalinya…

Need You Now

"Yo!Ruskie!how ya doin' dude?" Alfred tiba-tiba datang sambil menepuk pelancoretmenggampar punggung Ivan yang membaca dipojok kelas. Seketika itu juga semua murid menatap horor karena tidak menyangka gamparan Alfred sedikit menggemparkan disana.

"Alfredka~ seharusnya seorang negara menggunakan prokem yang bagus,da~ kau mantan preman ya?" goda Ivan sambil menepuk keras kepala Alfred.

"…..What the fuck,memang ciri khasku seperti itu kok!aku kan mau tampil beda!" Alfred cemberut dan meninggalkan Ivan.

Ivan kembali berkutat dengan buku Kimianya. Entah kenapa moodnya sedang bagus hari ini sehingga ia kembali melanjutkan ritual 'membaca pagi' nya. Terkadang mata violetnya menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"_Yao-Yao…Gde ty syeĭchas?"_ batinnya sedikit merana,mencari sesosok mentari pagi yang menghangatkan sanubarinya.

Ketika Ivan melihat kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya,dia melihat lelaki Asia dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat serta wajah oriental berjalan kedalam kelas. Oh Ivan,kali ini doamu terkabul.

"Nihao Ivan~" Ucap lelaki tersebut sambil membentuk pose 'peace'.

Ivan pun membalas sapaan indah untuk pagi ini.

"Privyet..moi dorogoy.."

Ivan sebenarnya berharap,agar Yao mau duduk dengan dirinya. Mungkin sudah berulang kali Yao duduk disebelahnya,pulang bersama,nonton bersama. Semuanya dilakukan mereka berdua dengan senang dan mesra. Mereka sudah berhubungan akhir-akhir ini. Wajar saja Ivan seperti itu.

Namun,Ivan sedikit tercengang. Mengapa Yao menjauhi Ivan dan duduk disebelah Arthur, sang ketua OSIS?

"Ah,mungkin ia sedang menanyakan sesuatu yang serius.." Ivan mencoba menahan kecemburuannya. Dia bukanlah orang yang posesif,namun ketika melihat kejadian seperti itu rasa kecemburuan yang tidak sering keluar pun meluncur seketika.

(Pulang sekolah..)

Ivan berlari mengejar Yao yang sudah berada di gerbang sekolah. Dengan pelan dia menepuk bahu pria mungil tersebut.

"Yao-Yao,da~"

"Aiyaaah! Kau mengejutkan aku,aru!"

Ivan sedikit terkekeh.

"Yao-Yao~ aku punya dua tiket nih~ nonton Paranormal Activity 3 yuk~" ucapnya manja.

"Ah ivan…sepertinya aku tidak bisa,aku ada kerjaan OSIS dengan Arthur,aru.."ucapnya sedikit lemas.

Ivan terperanjat tak percaya,biasanya Yao tidak menolak untuk menonton dengannya. Mungkin karena jabatan Yao yang sibuk di bidang OSIS membuat waktunya terkuras habis. Tapi tidak mungkin! Yao pasti bisa menyisihkan waktunya untuk Ivan,bahkan mereka sering kali mengerjakan tugas OSIS bersama.

"Ah..begitu ya?aku nonton sendiri saja,da.."

"Maafkan aku,aru…lain kali kita nonton sama deh!"

"Da~aku pulang dulu ya~"

Need You Now

Ivan mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna putih,celana panjang warna hitam dan kaos berwarna biru dengan strip putih. Dia melangkah pelan kearah garasi rumahnya,pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya dengan kelakuan Yao yang sangat berbalik arah dengan yang dulu.

"Yao-Yao..kau kenapa?kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini lebih memilih Arthur?lebih dekat dengan Arthur?seolah-olah kau melupakanku…" Ivan membuka garasinya dan mengeluarkan Lamboghini Gallardo silvernya untuk menemaninya kali ini..sendirian.

Selama film berlangsung, Ivan mengacuhkannya. Pikirannya masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang terjadi. Ia masih bertanya-tanya,entah kenapa perasannya sedikit sakit melihat Yao lebih dekat ke Arthur. Ini bukan berlangsung untuk pertama kalinya,mungkin sebelum itu Ivan masih bisa membiarkan Yao dekat dengan Arthur,mereka berada dalam organisasi yang sama dan menurut Ivan tidak ada untuk dipermasalahkan selama Yao dekat dengan lelaki British itu dalam konteks pekerjaan. Bukan yang lain. Mata violetnya kembali mejelajah dan ia melihat sesosok lelaki berambut panjang sedang bercumbu dengan lelaki berambut blonde dan bermata Hijau.

Bermata hijau? Blonde?

Ivan kembali melihat dengan jeli siapa lelaki yang sedang dicumbu oleh lelaki berambut blonde itu. Rambut panjang,mata yang sedikit sipit. Ivan sedikit mengutuk kenapa situasinya sedikit remang.

Film telah habis. Lampu dihidupkan.

Dan ivan masih tidak percaya.

"Yao-Yao!"

"Ivan Braginsky?"

Ivan mengertakkan giginya. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Yao-Yao yang masih tidak percaya bahwa selama film diputar,Ivan sudah membuntutinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini,aru?"

"Kau mendengar ucapanku tadi siang?atau tidak? Bukankah aku akan menonton film ini?dan ada orang baru disini,Arthur Kirkland?"

"Ivan,aku sudah bersama Arthur sekarang."

Ucapannya membuat dadanya tertusuk.

"Kenapa kau ingin bersamanya?"

"Aku bosan denganmu. Aku bosan diikuti oleh adikmu."

Ivan pun pergi meninggalkan mereka,sedangkan Yao dan Arthur hanya melihatnya menjauh.

"_Ivan…kau bodoh!kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang yang akhirnya mencampakkanmu dari belakang?" _ Ivan membuka pintu mobilnya dengan keras dan melaju meninggalkan bioskop.

Akhirnya dia memakirkan mobilnya di café yang berada dipojok jalanan. Suasana old-style sangat kental disini,begitu pula lagu-lagu mellow dan jazz mengalun pelan. Ia duduk di paling belakang didekat jendela,matanya asyik melihat seorang pemuda-pemudi yang bercakap-cakap mesra dan terkadang si pemuda menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan tertawa bersama. Ivan tersenyum pahit.

"Anda ingin pesan apa,tuan?" ucapan lelaki yang lumayan muda menguarkan pikirannya,Ivan tersenyum kecil melihat pelayan tersebut.

"Cappucino ya" sang pelayan pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan Ivan yang sedikit kaku di pojok. Tangan putihnya refleks memegang dadanya dan air mata pun turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Da svedaniya, Y nadyeyusʹ chto vy schastlivy s chelovekom,vy lyubite…kau meninggalkanku disaatku membutuhkanmu"_

END

Review,ne?


End file.
